Mobile communications has changed the way people communicate and mobile phones have been transformed from a luxury item to an essential part of every day life. The use of mobile phones is today dictated by social situations, rather than hampered by location or technology. While voice connections fulfill the basic need to communicate, and mobile voice connections continue to filter even further into the fabric of every day life, the mobile Internet is the next step in the mobile communication revolution. The mobile Internet is poised to become a common source of everyday information, and easy, versatile mobile access to this data will be taken for granted.
Third generation (3G) cellular networks have been specifically designed to fulfill these future demands of the mobile Internet. As these services grow in popularity and usage, factors such as cost efficient optimization of network capacity and quality of service (QoS) will become even more essential to cellular operators than it is today. These factors may be achieved with careful network planning and operation, improvements in transmission methods, and advances in receiver techniques. To this end, carriers need technologies that will allow them to increase downlink throughput and, in turn, offer advanced QoS capabilities and speeds that rival those delivered by cable modem and/or DSL service providers. In this regard, networks based on wideband CDMA (WCDMA) technology may make the delivery of data to end users a more feasible option for today's wireless carriers.
FIG. 1a is a technology timeline indicating evolution of existing WCDMA specification to provide increased downlink throughput. Referring to FIG. 1a, there is shown data rate spaces occupied by various wireless technologies, including General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) 100, Enhanced Data rates for GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) Evolution (EDGE) 102, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) 104, and High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) 106.
The GPRS and EDGE technologies may be utilized for enhancing the data throughput of present second generation (2G) systems such as GSM. The GSM technology may support data rates of up to 14.4 kilobits per second (Kbps), while the GPRS technology, introduced in 2001, may support data rates of up to 115 Kbps by allowing up to 8 data time slots per time division multiple access (TDMA) frame. The GSM technology, by contrast, may allow one data time slot per TDMA frame. The EDGE technology, introduced in 2003, may support data rates of up to 384 Kbps. The EDGE technology may utilizes 8 phase shift keying (8-PSK) modulation for providing higher data rates than those that may be achieved by GPRS technology. The GPRS and EDGE technologies may be referred to as “2.5G” technologies.
The UMTS technology, introduced in 2003, with theoretical data rates as high as 2 Mbps, is an adaptation of the WCDMA 3G system by GSM. One reason for the high data rates that may be achieved by UMTS technology stems from the 5MHz WCDMA channel bandwidths versus the 200 KHz GSM channel bandwidths. The HSDPA technology is an Internet protocol (IP) based-service, oriented for data communications, which adapts WCDMA to support data transfer rates on the order of 10 megabits per second (Mbits/s). Developed by the 3G Partnership Project (3GPP) group, the HSDPA technology achieves higher data rates through a plurality of methods. For example, many transmission decisions may be made at the base station level, which is much closer to the user equipment as opposed to being made at a mobile switching center or office. These may include decisions about the scheduling of data to be transmitted, when data is to be retransmitted, and assessments about the quality of the transmission channel. The HSDPA technology may also utilize variable coding rates. The HSDPA technology may also support 16-level quadrature amplitude modulation (16-QAM) over a high-speed downlink shared channel (HS-DSCH), which permits a plurality of users to share an air interface channel
In some instances, HSDPA may provide a two-fold improvement in network capacity as well as data speeds up to five times (over 10 Mbit/s) higher than those in even the most advanced 3G networks. HSDPA may also shorten the roundtrip time between network and terminal, while reducing variances in downlink transmission delay. These performance advances may translate directly into improved network performance and higher subscriber satisfaction. Since HSDPA is an extension of the GSM family, it also builds directly on the economies of scale offered by the world's most popular mobile technology. HSDPA may offer breakthrough advances in WCDMA network packet data capacity, enhanced spectral and radio access networks (RAN) hardware efficiencies, and streamlined network implementations. Those improvements may directly translate into lower cost-per-bit, faster and more available services, and a network that is positioned to compete more effectively in the data-centric markets of the future.
The capacity, quality and cost/performance advantages of HSDPA yield measurable benefits for network operators, and, in turn, their subscribers. For operators, this backwards-compatible upgrade to current WCDMA networks is a logical and cost-efficient next step in network evolution. When deployed, HSDPA may co-exist on the same carrier as the current WCDMA Release 99 services, allowing operators to introduce greater capacity and higher data speeds into existing WCDMA networks. Operators may leverage this solution to support a considerably higher number of high data rate users on a single radio carrier. HSDPA makes true mass-market mobile IP multimedia possible and will drive the consumption of data-heavy services while at the same time reducing the cost-per-bit of service delivery, thus boosting both revenue and bottom-line network profits. For data-hungry mobile subscribers, the performance advantages of HSDPA may translate into shorter service response times, less delay and faster perceived connections. Users may also download packet-data over HSDPA while conducting a simultaneous speech call.
HSDPA may provide a number of significant performance improvements when compared to previous or alternative technologies. For example, HSDPA extends the WCDMA bit rates up to 10 Mbps, achieving higher theoretical peak rates with higher-order modulation (16-QAM) and with adaptive coding and modulation schemes. The maximum QPSK bit rate is 5.3 Mbit/s and 10.7 Mbit/s with 16-QAM. Theoretical bit rates of up to 14.4 Mbit/s may be achieved with no channel coding. The terminal capability classes range from 900 kbit/s to 1.8 Mbit/s with QPSK modulation, and 3.6 Mbit/s and up with 16-QAM modulation. The highest capability class supports the maximum theoretical bit rate of 14.4 Mbit/s.
However, implementing advanced wireless technologies such as WCDMA and/or HSDPA may still require overcoming some architectural hurdles. For example, the RAKE receiver is the most commonly used receiver in CDMA systems, mainly due to its simplicity and reasonable performance and WCDMA Release 99 networks are designed so that RAKE receivers may be used. A RAKE receiver contains a bank of spreading sequence correlators, each receiving an individual multipath. A RAKE receiver operates on multiple discrete paths. The received multipath signals can be combined in several ways, from which maximal ratio combining (MRC) is preferred in a coherent receiver. However, a RAKE receiver may be suboptimal in many practical systems, for example, its performance may degrade from multiple access interference (MAI), that is, interference induced by other users in the network.
In the case of a WCDMA downlink, MAI may result from inter-cell and intracell interference. The signals from neighboring base stations compose intercell interference, which is characterized by scrambling codes, channels and angles of arrivals different from the desired base station signal. Spatial equalization may be utilized to suppress inter-cell interference. In a synchronous downlink application, employing orthogonal spreading codes, intra-cell interference may be caused by multipath propagation. Due to the non-zero cross-correlation between spreading sequences with arbitrary time shifts, there is interference between propagation paths (or RAKE fingers) after despreading, causing MAI. The level of intra-cell interference depends strongly on the channel response. In nearly flat fading channels, the physical channels remain almost completely orthogonal and intra-cell interference does not have any significant impact on the receiver performance. On the other hand, the performance of the RAKE receiver may be severely deteriorated by intra-cell interference in frequency selective channels. Frequency selectivity is common for the channels in WCDMA networks.
Due to the difficulties faced when non-linear channel equalizers are applied to the WCDMA downlink, detection of the desired physical channel with a non-linear equalizer may result in implementing an interference canceller or optimal multi-user receiver. Both types of receivers may be prohibitively complex for mobile terminals and may require information not readily available at the mobile terminal. Alternatively, the total base station signal may be considered as the desired signal. However, non-linear equalizers rely on prior knowledge of the constellation of the desired signal, and this information is not readily available at the WCDMA terminal. The constellation of the total base station signal, that is, sum of all physical channels, is a high order quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) constellation with uneven spacing. The spacing of the constellation changes constantly due to transmission power control (TPC) and possible power offsets between the control data fields, time-multiplexed to the dedicated physical channels. The constellation order may also frequently change due to discontinuous transmission. This makes an accurate estimation of the constellation practically impossible.
In this regard, the use of multiple transmit and/or receive antennas may result in an improved overall system performance. These multi-antenna configurations, also known as smart antenna techniques, may be utilized to mitigate the negative effects of multipath and/or signal interference on signal reception. It is anticipated that smart antenna techniques may be increasingly utilized both in connection with the deployment of base station infrastructure and mobile subscriber units in cellular systems to address the increasing capacity demands being placed on those systems. These demands arise, in part, from a shift underway from current voice-based services to next-generation wireless multimedia services that provide voice, video, and data communication.
The utilization of multiple transmit and/or receive antennas is designed to introduce a diversity gain and to suppress interference generated within the signal reception process. Such diversity gains improve system performance by increasing received signal-to-noise ratio, by providing more robustness against signal interference, and/or by permitting greater frequency reuse for higher capacity. In communication systems that incorporate multi-antenna receivers, a set of M receive antennas may be utilized to null the effect of (M-1) interferers, for example. Accordingly, N signals may be simultaneously transmitted in the same bandwidth using N transmit antennas, with the transmitted signal then being separated into N respective signals by way of a set of N antennas deployed at the receiver. Systems that utilize multiple transmit and receive antennas may be referred to as multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems. One attractive aspect of multi-antenna systems, in particular MIMO systems, is the significant increase in system capacity that may be achieved by utilizing these transmission configurations. For a fixed overall transmitted power, the capacity offered by a MIMO configuration may scale with the increased signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). For example, in the case of fading multipath channels, a MIMO configuration may increase system capacity by nearly M additional bits/cycle for each 3-dB increase in SNR.
However, the widespread deployment of multi-antenna systems in wireless communications, particularly in wireless handset devices, has been limited by the increased cost that results from increased size, complexity, and power consumption. Providing a separate RF chain for each transmit and receive antenna is a direct factor that increases the cost of multi-antenna systems. Each RF chain generally comprises a low noise amplifier (LNA), a filter, a downconverter, and an analog-to-digital converter (A/D). In certain existing single-antenna wireless receivers, the single required RF chain may account for over 30% of the receiver's total cost. It is therefore apparent that as the number of transmit and receive antennas increases, the system complexity, power consumption, and overall cost may increase. This poses problems for mobile system designs and applications.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.